My Vegas Weekend
by PXD
Summary: A crossover story about three bands  My Chemical Romance/Allstar Weekend/Vegas Is North  that visit Angel Island on quite possibly the creepiest night ever.
1. Chapter 1

My Vegas Weekend

Kennedy's P.O.V.

"Maya says hi!" I beamed, leaning against the edge of the boat. I threw my phone back in my bag, careless as to whether it made it in or not. Michael blushed, trying to focus on the island in front of us. I couldn't convince her to come with us even if I was a genie.

I have no idea how they dragged me onto a boat to sleep over at an old immigration station. They had laid out the day and night for me. We were going to hit the beach, take a hike, check out some of the old buildings… not my favorite activities but it's better than being stuck back in San Francisco with Chris. Fear of boats my butt.

"Hey, look a ferry!" Kris said, pointing behind me. I spun around and waved to some of the passengers on the ferry. As soon as they waved back, I turned back to Kris, who was still looking at the ferry puzzedly. "God, why do they look so familiar?"

"I dunno, but I bet you we can beat them there," Tyler said. I protested, already a little sick from a rocky start. Chris was always the driver. I don't know who decided Tyler was allowed to drive the boat. I should have stayed in the hotel. "We'll say hi when we get there. Then we start the hike."

"Not when it's so hot," I groaned, already burning from the sun. It was only noon, and it felt just about ninety degrees. Hopefully the beach water would be less burning. "Maybe I should have stayed with Chris…"

"No!" Michael said. "This is going to be awesome. All the old buildings are going to be so cool and creepy. I mean, there's a little hike on the way there, but it's gonna be worth it." It. Better. Be.

"And there's a beach that stretches out about half a mile at the end of the trail," Kris added, which is probably the only reason I tagged along. I don't know why, there's something always so enticing about beaches that makes me want to visit them. We pulled into the docks, parking in the first spot. For some reason, no one was there, which concerned me. "It's a weekend, where is everyone?"

"It's too hot for them I guess," Michael shrugged, hopping off the boat with his backpack and duffel bag. I followed, dragging my bags on the wood dock. Just as I hit land, the ferry landed in the bigger dock. Then I realized who the faces were. "Oh, hey, it's the guys from Allstar Weekend. That's why they were so familiar."

My boys had played with them twice before, a show in San Francisco and a show in Chico. I'm pretty sure I had only met Cameron and Nathan at the San Francisco show, unsure of the third boy. It would be a little weird if they remembered me though. What a coincidence, seeing them here again. Kind of creepy at the same time…

"Holy crud, is that My Chemical Romance?" Kris said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. By the red-head I spotted almost immediately, I nodded. "Excuse me while I go ask for their autograph."

"Calm down," Tyler said under his voice. "Cameron!"

The bassist from Allstar Weekend waved and started walking over. What I remember about him was that he was super friendly and loved hugs. Behind him, two girls exited the ferry after the two bands. My gaze followed them as the taller one kept her eyes glued to the guys of MCR and the other kept looking "What are you guys doing here?" Cameron asked. "More importantly, where is everyone? Isn't this supposed to be a tourist attraction?"

"I guess everyone's over at Alcatraz," Tyler asnwered, giving him one of those handshake/bro hugs that I never understood. Is it a hug or a handshake? Never will I understand the boy mind, even after ten years of knowing these guys. "You remember Kennedy, right? I think she was at the Chico show…"

"I went to Slim's," I corrected. I swear to God his short attention span and horrible memory will be the death of me. But still, I stuck around with these guys. They were my friends and friends are forever, right? "But I don't think we—"

"D GET OVER HERE AND HELP WITH MY CRAP," Kris yelled from the dock. I turned slowly. He was standing in the middle of the dock, surrounded by a bunch of bags. Okay, so half of them were food and toiletries and stuff, but he had more bags than I did. "I need help, woman."

"I guess we'll see you around then," Tyler said before we went to go help with the extra stuff. I scratched my head, the coincidence too… coincidence-y. "Well that's weird. Two other bands on the same island sleeping over. Copy cats."

I laughed and grabbed one of the coolers of food. Michael had already chosen a good spot up the hill and had texted me where to go. Tyler and Kris trudged ahead of me. I looked back at the other people, venturing out already. A chilly breeze passed over and I shuddered. Something's going down tonight. I was really going to regret coming, I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_By Paloma_

"Hurry up, Xanat! We'll miss the ferry!" Paloma shouted, running towards the dock, where the ferry was about to leave. She reached the door of the ferry and Xanat followed. The only room on the bottom floor was a small, two person bench at the back of the room.

"I guess we have to sit there." Xanat said. Paloma nodded and walked slowly to the seats. The second they sat down, the ferry backed up and started towards Angel Island.

Xanat and Paloma had been friends since forever. They met in Elementary School and continued on their friendship from there. After graduating from the same high school, Xanat and Paloma bought a condo and moved in together.

"Hey." a voice came from next to Paloma. The ferry was crowded and people were pushed all against each other. Paloma turned her head, her eyes widening as she realized who she was talking too.

"Hey, I'm Paloma." she smiled, holding out her hand for a shake.

"Cameron." the guy replied, shaking her hand.

Paloma pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, shyness completely taking over. "I know." she said.

"Ah, so you've heard of our band." another voice came from next to Cameron. Paloma knew who it was immediately. Nathan Darmody, guitar player of Allstar Weekend.

"I certainly have. You guys _are_ amazing." Paloma smiled, holding out her hand for Nathan. _What am I doing? Why do I keep shaking their hands?_

"Oh, stop it." Nathan smirked.

Paloma and the rest of Allstar Weekend (Minus Zach, he was home sick with strep) continued talking for the whole ferry ride. _If only this ride was longer than 10 minutes…_

Before they knew it, they were at the docks on Angel Island. The ferry stopped next to a yacht, about 3 times bigger than the ferry. "Whoa, someone famous must be in there." Paloma said, looking over at the boys and laughing when she realized what she said.

Paloma walked out last with Cameron, Nathan & Michael. "It was really nice talking to you guys." she said, sad that they had to part ways.

"I know. Maybe we'll see you around?" Nathan said, giving Paloma a hug.

"I hope." she said, hugging the rest of them. She watched as the boys went off to greet the people that had walked off the yacht.

This trip was going to be great and Paloma could already tell.


	3. Chapter 3

By Xanat

"Hurry up, Xanat! We'll miss the ferry!" I turned my head and found  
>Paloma shouting at me. I ran towards where she stood. We barely found<br>two seats in the back.  
>"I guess we have to sit there." I said. Paloma nodded and then we took<br>our seats. The place was crowded I mean I know that today is a  
>gorgeous day outside but I didn't think it would be so crowded. I was<br>bored out my mind so I took out my iPod and played songs from my  
>favorite band, My Chemical Romance. My deep thoughts were Intrupted by<br>someone pointing to my iPod.  
>" So your a fan?" I looked up and l almost faint. Before me was Gerard<br>Way. Lead singer of My Chemical Romance.  
>" Uh... um... Yeah i am. " he smirkerd when i finally was able to<br>speak.  
>" So your like our music?" he asked.<br>" Yeah. I love it. I listen to it all the time. " we talked for the  
>whole ride. They were a on their day off. They were on tour and San<br>Francisco. Only Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were here because Ray  
>visiting friend. I had obiously lost track of time because I. Suddenly<br>realized that we were on the island. I turned to look for Paloma  
>apprently she had met someone intersting because they were hugging.<br>" So we'll see you around?" Frank asked me.  
>" I hope so. " I say. I can see this trip is going to interesting.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kennedy's POV

And somehow, even after setting up camp and snacking around, they managed to drag me into more hell by taking me on a three mile hike. "I hate you guys," I said as we started up these nasty steep stairs. "This better be worth it."

"Definitely, it ends in a beach after this abandoned town," Michael said, holding up a map like a bad tourist. I wasn't too excited for the abandoned town. I was creeped out and easily scared by anything. You could walk up behind me and tap me on the shoulder and I would still jump. Once we hit some flatter land, I took off my hoodie. "Damn, it's getting too hot."

"I'm going to be the Niagara Falls of sweat in a minute," Tyler said, wiping his already beading forehead. "Can the beach come to us or…?"

It was quiet for a bit. Then I spoke up. "So Allstar Weekend, My Chemical Romance, and two other girls are here," I said perkily. "We're not completely alone on this creepy-ass island."

"But it's a pretty big island, we're not going to find them," Kris said. I shrugged. I was kind of hoping we would. I could meet those girls who looked just about my age. And that one Allstar Weekend boy I had yet to be acquainted with. My Chemical Romance was a giant bonus as well. We passed the immigration station, too lazy to head down and check it out. It would probably depress this trip even more. Such sad stories just roaming around the island… rejection and deportation…

As soon as we got to the bottom of the hill past the immigration station, we hit the abandoned place. "Boo!" Kris said, squeezing my shoulders. I covered my face and almost pushed over Tyler. "Jeez, calm down."

Michael was climbing through the window of the building as I started drifting as far away from it as I could. "Get out of there, Goertzen!" I yelled. A cool breeze ran over me again and I fought back a scream. "This is so creepy, oh my goodness."

My feet were sore and sweaty inside my Vans. Wrong shoes to wear on a hike, but I wouldn't have worn them if I had known we were doing this anyways. "Ty-ler," I groaned. "Piggy-back?"

"D, you're a little old for those," he replied. I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Please?" I asked again. He rolled his eyes and stopped in the middle of the gravel walk way. "Yes!"

For the rest of the way, I got a slow piggy-back from Ty, closing my eyes through the abandoned town and all the way until Kris exclaimed, "The beach!"

Tyler dropped me down at the top of the stairs. I kicked my shoes off and threw my hoodie next to them, ready to just get in the water. But first I noticed the others were there too. MCR, ASW, and the two girls from earlier, all in separate groups around the long beach.

"The water is freezing!" Tyler yelled, already in the water up to his knees. "This is amazing."

I ran in after him, the hot sand hitting my feet first, then the cool water rushing over them. I squealed and ran out, not used to the cold water in the Bay Area. I made eye contact with the shorter girl and waved. She made a weak wave back then returned to talking with her friends. "Hey!" Nathan, from Allstar Weekend, said, approaching us in the water. "Nice day for the beach, right?"

"Amazing day," Michael said, rolling up his jeans. "Have you guys talked with the guys from My Chemical Romance? Or are we supposed to keep a distance…?"

"They're cool guys, can make great conversation," Nathan said. "Especially with the taller one of those two girls. I didn't catch her name but… I dunno. You're Kennedy, right?"

"Correct," I nodded. He talked to us for a bit then ran over to go get the rest of the guys. Feeling a little risky, I turned to Tyler. "I'm going to go see if those girls wanna hang out, okay? I kinda feel weird being the only girl as usual… and now there are other girls so I might have a chance at being normal."

I ran across the sand to the towels where the girls were parked. Kris was just breaking out the volleyball, which meant I had an even better reason to invite them over. "Hey, so, I know we don't really know each other or anything," I said. I'm the master at introductions. Not really. "But uh, we were just going to set up a game of beach volleyball and we need a couple of extra players. You in?"

"Sure," the shorter one said, standing up and dusting off her shorts. "I'm Paloma, and this is Xanat."

"Kennedy," I smirked.

"D GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE SO WE CAN START THE DAMN GAME," Kris yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you already know the Allstar boys," I said, still trying to figure out who the third one was. "Then that's Tyler, Kris, and Michael."

"Two Michaels," Paloma said. I guess the third boy was a Michael, too. "This should be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

_by Paloma_

Paloma and Xanat stopped at the small water fountain, making sure their water bottles were filled. "Alright. Let's start hiking." Paloma said, starting up the trail. It was only a few minutes into the hike when Paloma starting groaning.

"Tired already, Palomita?" Xanat laughed.

"Don't judge me, I have asthma." Paloma said.

"Excuses, excuses…" Xanat smirked.

Eventually they reached flat ground and were walking and talking normally. Paloma was taking pictures with her camera when she stopped, listening to her surroundings.

"What? What is it?" Xanat asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paloma screamed, flailing her arms and running far down the road.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Xanat yelled, running after Paloma.

"THERE WAS A SNAKE. IT WAS RATTLING, YO." Paloma said, completely fine now.

"Oh, okay."

"Here! Take a photo of me!" Xanat said, handing Paloma her camera and running inside of a creepy looking shed.

Paloma snapped a picture and looked at the tiny screen to see how it turned out.

"Well that's weird." Paloma said, scrunching her face up.

"What?" Xanat asked.

"I took the photo and I wasn't covering the lens but it came out all black…"

"Just take it again." Xanat said, posing.

"We should go." Paloma said, peeking at the picture and walking away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Xanat asked, catching up with Paloma.

"The picture. It's blank again." Paloma said, giving the camera to Xanat.

"That's a little creepy." Xanat said, stuffing the camera in her bag.

"Come on, let's hurry up to the beach."

Paloma and Xanat immediately tossed their shoes off and ran into the sand.

"Xanat. Allstar Weekend. My Chemical Romance. They're over there." she said, smiling a huge smile. Xanat ran towards MCR and Paloma walked over to ASW. _Be cool._ Paloma thought.

"Hey, it's the chick from the boat." Nathan said, waving at Paloma.

"Hey babygirl." Michael smirked.

"Sup, Paloma." Cameron laughed.

"Uh, Hi. Enjoying the beach?" Paloma smiled, inching her way into the water.

"Yes! But it's kind of cold." Nathan said, his dreads flowing in the wind.

The small talk continued and the time passed. Eventually the groups made their way to the sand.

"We're gonna hang out over there. See ya!" Cameron said, walking with the band and MCR to the other side of the beach. Xanat and Paloma went farther up the sand to sun-tan.

"This is like, a dream come true." Xanat smiled, watching Gerard.

"This is a once in a life-time thing." Paloma replied, slipping her sunglasses on. All of a sudden another group came to the beach. She recognized them as the people that were on the yacht. There was a group of three boys and a girl. The girl was glued to one of the guys side, obviously feeling awkward. She looked around as ASW came up to them and started talking. Suddenly, the girl walked this way. She introduced herself and asked them to join a volleyball game. Paloma shrugged and walked with her, Xanat following.

"You're all dead. I'm boss at volleyball." Paloma laughed. They divided into teams: MCR & the Girls and VIN & ASW.

"Good, because I kind of suck." Kennedy shrugged.

The volleyball game continued and the girls were winning. But barely. Eventually everyone got tired of playing and went to hang out in the water and on the beach. The girls went into the water and talked more about themselves.

"It's really nice to meet you, Kennedy." Paloma smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll all be great friends." Xanat said.

"Well, if we see each other again after this." Kennedy said.

"Guys, we may or may not be making an illegal bonfire later tonight. You in?" one of the guys from Vegas is North asked.

Paloma and the rest of the girls looked around, shrugging.

"Sure." they all said. _Bonfire. Should be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

By Xanat

Paloma and I stopped at the small water fountain, making sure our  
>water bottles were filled. "Alright. Let's start hiking." Paloma said,<br>starting up the trail. It was only a few minutes into the hike when  
>Paloma starting groaning.<p>

"Tired already, Palomita?" I laughed.

"Don't judge me, I have asthma." Paloma said.

"Excuses, excuses…" I smirked.

Eventually we reached flat ground and were walking and talking  
>normally. Paloma was taking pictures with her camera when she stopped,<br>listening to her surroundings.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paloma screamed, flailing her arms and  
>running far down the road.<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled, running after Paloma.

"THERE WAS A SNAKE. IT WAS RATTLING, YO." Paloma said, completely fine  
>now.<p>

"Oh, okay."

"Here! Take a photo of me!" I said, handing Paloma her camera and  
>running inside of a creepy looking shed.<p>

Paloma snapped a picture and looked at the tiny screen to see how it  
>turned out.<p>

"Well that's weird." Paloma said, scrunching her face up.

"What?" I asked.

"I took the photo and I wasn't covering the lens but it came out all  
>black…"<p>

"Just take it again." I said, posing.

"We should go." Paloma said, peeking at the picture and walking away  
>quickly.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked, catching up with Paloma.

"The picture. It's blank again." Paloma said, giving the camera to me.

"That's a little creepy." I said, stuffing the camera in her bag.

"Come on, let's hurry up to the beach." we ran to the beach as fast possible and kicked off our shoes.  
>As soon as we got onto the beach I notice that MCR was there along with ASW. All three had nothing on but swim truncks but I had to say that Gerard looked the hottest. I was about over to where Paloma was when Frank yelled my name. I turned to see him signaling for me to go over to where they were. I smiled to myself and took deep breaths because I honestly thought I was about to explode.<p>

" Hey guys. " I said as I walked over.

" Hola muchacha." Frank said.

" So what you guys up to?" I asked cocking my eye brow.

" Nothing just chilling you know we be busy so we try to relax when we can. " Gerard responded to my question.

" You guys let's go get into the water. " I suggested

" But it's cold." Mikey said.

" Oh well. " I said. We walked over and soon regreted it because the water was frezzing.

" Ahhhhh! That is fucking cold!" I screamed running towards the warm sand.

" I told you. " Mikey glared at me. I stuck my tounge out at him.

" Im going to go tan now. Later " I said as I was walking away.

"This is like, a dream come true." I smiled, watching Gerard.

"This is a once in a life-time thing." Paloma replied, slipping her sunglasses on. All of a sudden another group came to the beach. It was the group of people that Paloma said she saw on the yaht. The girl came over and introduced herself.

" Hi I'm Kenndy. "

" Hi I'm Paloma and this Xanat. " I waved and then Paloma added that my name was Mayan.

" Really? Do you know when the worlds going to end ?" she asked me.

" Haha very funny. " I said in a sarcastic tone of voice. She then asked us to join her for a game of volleyball.

"You're all dead. I'm boss at volleyball." Paloma laughed. We divided into teams: MCR & the Girls and VIN & ASW.

"Good, because I kind of suck." Kennedy shrugged. We played for a while until we got so tired we couldn't feel our feet. Of course we won.

"It's really nice to meet you, Kennedy." Paloma smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll all be great friends." I said.

"Well, if we see each other again after this." Kennedy said.

"Guys, we may or may not be making an illegal bonfire later tonight. You in?" one of the guys from Vegas is North asked.

"Sure." we all said. Bonfire. Should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Kennedy's P.O.V.

We headed back to our camp and got a ride via lazy bus back to the beach to start the bon fire. "Shh!" Kris said as we laughed our way down the stairs. We got to the most discreet part of the beach towards the cliff edge away from the stairs and tourist trail. "Mike, lighter."

Tyler put down a bunch of driftwood and other crap we had found into a pile. Michael tossed him a lighter and Kris sat around trying to get the thing lit up. "Do you think they'll see the smoke and get over here?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid, it's almost pitch black out," Tyler said. Kris got a spark and the fire started to catch onto the extra pieces of wood. "Aye, alright."

But he wasn't talking about the bon fire. Allstar Weekend and Xanat and Paloma were making their way down the beach, Cameron kicking up sand as he sprinted towards us. I waved, scooting away from the fire. "Hey! You guys made it," I smiled. "We just got the fire started."

"I'm surprised we found our way here," Mikey said. He gave me a friendly hug and looked at the bonfire. "It's not much though…"

"We just started it," Kris added. "So it's going to be wimpy for a… hey!"

Everyone turned around and spotted My Chemical Romance walking down the beach. "Freaky," I murmured. Was no one else seeing these creepy coincidences happen? "How cool, we all end up on the same beach at the same time."

Michael elbowed my stomach. Then the bon fire went out and I jumped. "Dammit," Kris said. Someone turned on their phone for some light but it wasn't enough. Tyler tried the flashlight again but just like when we were bussing over here, it burned out. I heard more flicks and the fire started again. "That was weird, there wasn't a single breeze and it went out. It's low tide, too."

When the Kris got the fire started again, I was still standing between Michael and Michael, and the chilly breeze came. The fire didn't go out, but Paloma gasped. "Cameron?" she managed to say. "Guys, Cameron was just standing with me."

"Knowing him, he's probably going to try and prank us or something," Nathan reassured us. I nodded, but we waited a while and he never showed up. "Cameron! Very funny! Come out here, we've got girls with us, you can't scare the living shit out of them."

There wasn't a reply. "What if he's not playing a joke?" Gerard asked. My heart skipped a beat. "There have been TONS of freaky stuff going on lately."

"There are no such things as ghosts, spirits, etc," Michael said. "Cameron's just sticking to his joke, right?"

"Let's stick together, okay?" Paloma said. "I mean, not that I believe that there's something going on…"

"B-but just to be safe, not run off and get lost," I nodded, agreeing with her. Cameron better reappear soon. Whether he scares us or not, he just needs to be safe. This is scaring me too much to be real.


	8. Chapter 8

by Paloma

All of us girls were a little spooked by the fact that Cameron was gone and weird things were happening.

"That's not the weirdest thing that's happened." Paloma said, scooting closer to the group.

"Oh yeah? What happened before?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I was trying to take a picture of Xanat but every time I tried the picture would be completely black!" Paloma said dramatically.

"And she wasn't just covering the lens like usual." Xanat laughed.

"Shut up." Paloma said.

"That is a little weird." Kennedy said.

"It's getting super cold." Xanat said, rubbing her bare arms.

"Here, have my jacket." Gerard smiled, taking his jacket off and draping it over Xanat's shoulder.

Paloma raised her eyebrows and nudged Xanat when no one was watching.

Two hours went by and there was no sight of Cameron.

"Guys, I'm getting super worried." Paloma said. Everyone was huddled around the driftwood while Kris was still trying to light it.

"Any luck?" Kennedy asked.

"As you can see we only get a few seconds of light, then poof. Gone." he said, shaking his head.

"Did anybody bring their sleeping bags or something?" Xanat asked.

Paloma put her palm to her face. "Guys. We've had our stuff over there the whole time."

"Woooooow." someone said. Everyone got up and walked over to where their stuff was.

"I can't wait to be all warm in my sleeping bag." Paloma smiled, searching around for her stuff.

"I put my stuff _right _there. Where could it be?" Nathan said.

Paloma grabbed the flashlight from Tyler and hit it against her palm a few times, a few flashes of light appearing. She held it over where the stuff should be and nothing was there.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kris said.

"Seriously. Someone's messing with us." Nathan said.

"Probably Cameron." Tyler added.

"He wouldn't have waited this long, letting us and _girls _freeze to death." Michael said.

"Michael's right." Nathan said.

"I think we should sleep here by the beach for the night and then find Cameron in the morning." Paloma said.

"It's way too cold to sleep out here." Chris said.

"What else can we do? It's pitch black outside. We can't be walking around." Kennedy said.

"Fine. We'll sleep here. But we all need to stick together until morning." Finally, someone from MCR spoke up.

The group walked farther away from the shore and decided to sleep on a large field of grass. Everyone was sleeping next to each other because it was pretty cold. Not freeze to death cold, but cold enough to make you shiver.

Paloma was awake for the next hour, just thinking. What if Cameron really was lost? Hopefully he was okay and not like, dead or hurt. It was fun meeting everyone and hanging out with them. During the bonfire everyone had got to know each other. The only problem with this whole situation to her was that in the morning, everyone would split up and they probably wouldn't see each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

by Xanat

We were all really freaked out about Cameron. But we all tried to  
>forget about it and just have fun.<p>

"That's not the weirdest thing that's happened." Paloma said, scooting  
>closer to the group.<p>

"Oh yeah? What happened before?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I was trying to take a picture of Xanat but every time I tried  
>the picture would be completely black!" Paloma said dramatically.<p>

"And she wasn't just covering the lens like usual." I laughed.

"Shut up." Paloma said.

"That is a little weird." Kennedy said.

"It's getting super cold." I said, rubbing my bare arms.

"Here, have my jacket." Gerard smiled, taking his jacket off and  
>draping it over my shoulder.<p>

Paloma raised her eyebrows and nudged me when no one was watching.

Two hours went by and there was no sight of Cameron.

"Guys, I'm getting super worried." Paloma said. Everyone was huddled  
>around the driftwood while Kris was still trying to light it.<p>

"Any luck?" Kennedy asked.

"As you can see we only get a few seconds of light, then poof. Gone."  
>he said, shaking his head.<p>

"Did anybody bring their sleeping bags or something?" I asked.

Paloma put her palm to her face. "Guys. We've had our stuff over there  
>the whole time."<p>

"Woooooow." someone said. Everyone got up and walked over to where  
>their stuff was.<p>

"I can't wait to be all warm in my sleeping bag." Paloma smiled,  
>searching around for her stuff.<p>

"I put my stuff right there. Where could it be?" Nathan said.

Paloma grabbed the flashlight from Tyler and hit it against her palm a  
>few times, a few flashes of light appearing. She held it over where<br>the stuff should be and nothing was there.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kris said.

"Seriously. Someone's messing with us." Nathan said.

"Probably Cameron." Tyler added.

"He wouldn't have waited this long, letting us and girls freeze to  
>death." Michael said.<p>

"Michael's right." Nathan said.

"I think we should sleep here by the beach for the night and then find  
>Cameron in the morning." Paloma said.<p>

"It's way too cold to sleep out here." Chris said.

"What else can we do? It's pitch black outside. We can't be walking  
>around." Kennedy said.<p>

"Fine. We'll sleep here. But we all need to stick together until  
>morning." Finally, someone Frank spoke up.<p>

We walked farther away from the shore and decided to sleep on a large  
>field of grass. Everyone was sleeping next to each other because it<br>was pretty cold. Not freeze to death cold, but cold enough to make you  
>shiver.<br>I chose to sleep in between Gee and Frank. It was really warm and we  
>kept close because it was cold. But I was still worried about Cameron.<br>I guess we will just have to see what happens tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Kennedy's POV

Waking up in a mass of bodies on grass that I'm basically allergic to is never fun. I sprang up and ran to the nearest concrete slab, trying to push all the close faces out of my head. The first one to notice I was up and having a minor panic attack on the concrete was Paloma, who walked over casually. "Are you… okay?" she asked. My cheeks flushed.

"I have weird fears," I told her. "Well and I'm allergic to grass so we're going to see how this turns out."

She gave me the thumbs up. I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded slowly and looked back at the people on the grass. There was a slight hill so some of them were upright and some had their bottoms up. Kris, Michael, Tyler, Nathan, Mikey, the other Mikey, Gerard and… where's the third one?

"Frank?" I said, walking towards the group hastily, hoping that he was just hidden from my view from the concrete. "Jesus Werth, Paloma, where's the third My Chemical Romance guy?"

"Frank?" Paloma yelled, first looking around. Then she knelt down and shook Xanat awake. I decided to go wake up my boys, kicking them softly to avoid getting too close to the grass. "Xanat, wake up, Frank's missing just like Cameron. Cameron hasn't come back either."

The cool breeze made me tighten my grip on Tyler's shoulder. "Ow, what the… D, calm down," Tyler said, rubbing his eye. "What's going on?"

"Where's Frank?" Gerard said, patting the grass where I guess Frank had fallen asleep last night. "Oh, God, Mikey."

Both Mike and Mikey Martinez turned their heads, and I fought back a laugh. It was a serious moment but little things like that made me blow up inside. "Search and rescue parties for the day?" Nathan suggested.

"I think we should just all go back to our respective camps before anyone else disappears and head to the park rangers office to report this," Mike said. I nodded, tempted to pull the grass sticking out of one of his highlights. "Keep the girls safe."

I rolled my eyes, sick of how the guys think we're such wimps. Well, I'm not a wimp at least. I hope Xanat and Paloma aren't either. Once we were all fully awake we started the shorter hike back to the camp by the docks, near the ranger station and a haven while we try and keep ourselves together. "You guys, we're the only one who hasn't lost a member yet," Tyler said as we descended down a hill. "We're next. Oh God we're next."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I repeated, plugging my ears.

"Bro, one's the bassist and one's the guitarist," Mike said. We all turned to Kris, and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. "It's okay, we're going to stick together and keep a look out. Nothing is going to happen."

The cool breeze came right as he said that and I shivered again. Kris or Michael, they weren't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

by Paloma

"This is getting creepy." Paloma said. The group was hiking back to the docks where they would talk to the park rangers about the disappearances. Everyone was hungry, tired and a little nervous. The band members of Vegas Is North were jumping at every little thing. They were obviously scared to disappear.

"Do you think this is still Cameron playing a joke?" Nathan asked.

"I think it's more than a practical joke now." Kennedy said. She was walking close around the VIN boys, being jumpy herself.

"If it is a practical joke, I'm going to kill Cameron." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I don't blame you. This isn't funny anymore." Paloma frowned.

They got back to the docks a while later and walked over to the little room by the water fountains where the rangers hung out.

"Help! We need help!" Paloma yelled, running into the room and shaking one of the rangers by the shoulders.

"W-What's wrong?" The ranger said as he was being shaken.

"Two of our friends randomly disappeared last night." Kennedy said.

"What do you mean?" The ranger, Adam, said.

"Like, one minute they were there, the next they were gone."

"Okay, I get that, but are you sure they're not just messing with you?" Adam said, like it had happened before.

The group looked at each other and nodded. "We're positive."

The rangers gave them food and water while they waited. Adam and a few other rangers were going up to the beach and the hiking area to investigate.

"I hope they find them." Xanat said, quietly.

"I'm sure they will. I mean, isn't that a job of a park ranger?" Paloma smiled, trying to be enthusiastic.

As the day progressed, people came and people left. The rangers hadn't come back yet and everyone was starting to worry. It was getting dark and there was no one to be seen.

"Let's start hiking. Maybe we can find the rangers." Paloma said.

"Fine. But we have to make it quick because it's getting dark."

Everyone got up and started hiking. This was no one's favorite, but it was better than staying on the docks all night. Somehow, they took a wrong turn and ended up going into the woods.

"I think we're lost." Paloma's voice was shaking. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"No, we're not, don't worry." Nathan put his arm around her, comforting her.

They all stopped for a moment, trying to retrace their steps to get un-lost. A sudden flash of light all caught their attention.

"That might be a ranger! Go towards the light!" Everyone started running, but when they reached the area where the light came from, there was nothing there.

They got back on the road and everything was fine until Kris stopped.

"CRAP. TYLER'S GONE." he said, looking around.

"Well, that's one from every band." Kennedy said, frowning.

"Wait, what if they go for the girls too?" Kris said this and Paloma instantly burst into tears.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Kris said, patting Paloma's head.

They saw another flash of light and decided to go towards it again. This time, when they reached the area, they saw their bags. All their food, clothes, sleeping bags, everything. It was super dark out now, so the group decided to sleep in one of the abandoned buildings for the night. They had sleeping bags and pillows so they would be more comfortable than the night before.

"I'm not sleeping here. Nope." Kennedy said, trying to run.

"It's just for one night, we'll be fine." Chris assured her.

"Okay. But if _anything_ weird happens…" Kennedy couldn't even finish her sentence.

"C'mon, let's just sleep." Gerard said, setting up his sleeping bag next to Xanat and Mikey.

"Good idea."


	12. Chapter 12 beautiful, yet creepy

**By Xanat**

As much as I tried I just could not go to sleep. Apart from the fact that this place scared the living shit out of me it was still cold. Of course not as cold as it was yesterday, but it was still freezing. I looked around everyone looked asleep. I quietly got up and away from the group. I walked to one of what seemed like were once windows. The night was beautiful but there was something that made the night seem creepy.

I was still pretty worried about what had happened to frank and the others. What is someone had kidnapped them? What if some killer was on the island? No. I had to think positive. Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see that it was just gerard.

" Fuck you scared the shit out of me!" I told him.

" What you thought that I was some ghost or something?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

" No its just that with everything that has been happening I guess... I guess I'm just really scared. thats all." I turned away from him to face the moon.

" I think that we all are."

" What if something happen to them?" I turned to face him again.

" Don't say that. they are probably doing a prank on us." I took a step towards him and hugged him. he seemed shocked at first but then relaxed.

" I hope so. I really do." Was all I could say.

" Come on let's go back to sleep." He suggested. I just nodded. I tried to convince myself that it was all a prank but something told me that it was more that just a prank.


	13. Chapter 13

Kennedy's P.O.V.

It had to be at least dawn when the breeze came to wake me up again. I jolted upright, a shock sent through my spine. "Holy crap, D, calm down," Mike said, scratching his head. He was in desperate need of a haircut, his bed head worse than my own. "It's gotta be only 2 or 3 in the morning."

"Is no one else feeling that?" I asked quietly. "That eery breeze that's scary as hell? A breeze and something happens. Kris?"

"D, shut up and let me get my nine hours of sleep," Kris groaned, turning over. I let my breath out. "Go back to sleep, paranoid girl."

I sat back in my sleeping bag, barely an inch of sun over the horizon. The building smelled like moss and old people, and quite frankly I think I heard rats crawling around. I sat up again and took a head check. Nathan's dreads, Paloma, Michael and his earring, Kris, me, Mike and his bed head, Gerard's bright red hair, Xanat… there was one more. "Mike, Mike wake up," I said. "Where's Mikey? Mikey Way?"

Gerard was the first up after hearing my panicked voice. He looked over Xanat and all he saw was an empty sleeping bag. "Mikey! Shit," Gerard said, waking everyone up. "This is getting crazy, we have to get back to the rangers office."

We packed up quickly, me not so much as I stumbled over some of the zippers in a hurry. I scrambled to catch up with Michael and Kris as the group made a hurried walk through the abandoned town. "We have to get out of here," Mike said.

"What about Tyler?" I asked, slinging my backpack over my left shoulder again.

"We can stay and all disappear, or leave and only leave behind once," Kris said. I stayed quiet the hike back. I wasn't as tired as much as I was scared. The breeze came, more or less, every ten minutes or so, which didn't help the adrenaline that drove me back to our boat. Down the stairs and around the rangers station, the worst thing occurs. We can't find the boat.

"Uh, Tyler parked it right there and it was the ONLY boat there," Mike said, his voice shaky. I clutched the strap on my back pack. "Do you think the rangers moved it?"

"They didn't have the keys," I said. "Tyler… had the keys. Dammit."

"It's okay, we can wait for the ferry," Kris said, dropping his things by the dock. "I'm going to go to the ranger's office and report our missing boat… get the ferry schedule."

I nodded. The others were in panic. Who knew what was going to happen between now and the next boat?


	14. Chapter 14 a plan

_**By Xanat**_** Hi guys I know that paloma goes before me, but she said that i could just skip over her 'cause she hasn't had time to update. **

Things were getting creepier by the minute. What was up with all this crap? We had already waited for half an hour, and I was getting anxious. I turned to Gerard who was sitting next to me and looked worried.

" Gee?"

" Yeah." He responded with out looking at me.

" What's going to happen now?

" I don't know. But what I do know is that this is taking forever. When is the ferry going to get here it has already been thirty minutes!" He stood up.

" Yeah I think this taking forever maybe we should check out what's going out." Paloma suggested.

" Yeah. come on Paloma lets go." With that we stood up and walked over to where the station was.

" Excuse me, Do you know when the ferry will be here we need to get home soon. " I asked.

" I'm sorry but there will be no ferry coming today, the sailor never showed up." The man behind the counter answered.

" Oh. Okay, thank you." Paloma thanked the man and we went back to where the others were.

" You guys.. umm there is no ferry coming today." Paloma explained.

" WHAT?" They all said in unison.

" Yeah apparently the sailor never showed up for work." I backed up Paloma.

" So what we have to stay here for the night again? And let another one of use dissapear?" Gerard asked.

" As far as i know yes, but I think I have a way we can see how tp prevent anyone from disappearing." I said.

" Okay well spit it out. What is it?" D asked.

" Okay tonight instead of every one going to sleep we take turns staying up that way if something happens we can wake up each other and then no one disappears." I explained.

" Sound like a plan." Gerard said. And that was exactly what we were going to do tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

"So we need to work out the schedule for our watch tonight." D said. It was starting to get dark, so they needed to figure this out as soon as possible.

As much as D hated the idea, the group decided to hike back up to the spooky buildings for the night. It seemed like a better idea than sleeping on the wooden docks.

"I'll go like, third." Paloma said.

They all figured out the order and then set up their sleeping bags to sleep. Xanat was the first one to watch. She had two hours to watch out before Gerard went. Then it was Paloma's turn.

Gerard had just shaken Paloma awake and now she was sitting on a log, her eyes slowly closing then jerking open while she tried to stay awake. She didn't know what the big deal was. Waving a flash light around for two hours while everyone else slept.

By the last hour, nothing was happening, so Paloma thought it would be okay to rest her eyes for a few minutes. A few minutes turned out to be the whole rest of the night. Paloma woke up by everyone screaming her name angrily.

"WHAT?" she yelled, waking up.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" they all yelled back.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, did anyone disappear?" She looked around and counted. No one was missing, what was the big deal?

"No, but someone could have disappeared and it would've been your fault." D said.

"Well, sorry," Paloma said, she decided, just to annoy the group to add one last thing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some more beauty sleep." and with that, she closed her eyes, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Kennedy's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes as Paloma went back to sleep. Nathan, just waking up, was already keeping a watch over her. I nudged my Michael, his hair pretty much everywhere and his snoring getting annoying. "Mike, goddammit," I cursed under my breath, standing up. "You need a haircut, son."

He murmured something as I straightened out my jacket. The sun was rising on a gloomy scene here at the abandoned houses. "Anyone want to accompany me to look for the people missing right now?" I asked. Mikey, his earrings glinting in the sunlight, offered to go with me. "Anyone else?" All the others shook their heads furiously, or were still asleep at the time.

"Leggo," Mikey said, already on his way down the path towards the beach. "Knowing Cameron he's probably just chilling at the beach or the docks because that's the only places he knows."

I laughed quietly, trying not to look in the buildings. Down a couple of steep trails and a bit of concrete steps, we were on the beach. I kicked off my Vans and looked out at the end, hoping to see Tyler or Kris waving their arms waiting for me to tackle them. I ran ahead of Michael for a bit, hoping one of them would pop up. But I felt the breeze, reached halfway and didn't see any of them. No Cameron, Tyler, Frank, Gerard, Kris…

"Mikey, I think we oughtta go check the docks ne—" I turned but there was no one that way either. My heart start racing and I sprinted back, swiftly plucking up my Vans before running back to camp barefoot. I kept the constant urge to scream in as the breeze got more consistent and colder. I reached the abandoned building where everyone was waiting, collapsing next to the now awake Michael.

"D, what the hell?" Xanat asked. "Where's Michael?"

"I'm right here," Mike said. I nudged him as best I could. "That was a half-assed poke. There's definitely something wrong."

"When went to the beach," I managed to choke out, finally catching my breath. "And… and I ran down… I got about halfway looking for Tyler and Kr… but I turned around a… and he wasn't there. Mikey wasn't there."

"Sh…" Nathan said, running his hands through his dreads stressfully. "Alright, no more sending out search parties or breaking off we stay together from now ON, you hear me?"

I nodded, slightly frightened with the new stern Nathan, obviously angered by losing his last band member. His eyes drifted to Paloma. _Okay well we can't let her disappear then_ I thought to myself. I blew some air through my lips and fell back on my sleeping bag. Mike raised his eyebrows at me. "Chris is going to kill us," I said to him, resting my hands on my stomach.

"Unless whoever's out there catches us first," he shrugged.


End file.
